Of Feather Pillows
by KinHiromi
Summary: Kuroko slowly slid his arms around Midorima. "Are you okay?" With that. With this. The words were unspoken, yet were clearly there in the way his nails edged around the hem of Midorima's shirt. MidoKuro. One-shot.


Title: Of Feather Pillows

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball

Summary: Kuroko slowly slid his arms around Midorima. "Are you okay?" With that. With this. The words were unspoken, yet were clearly there in the way his nails edged around the hem of Midorima's shirt.

Genre: Romance

Rating: M (T is also welcomed)

Pairing: Midorima/Kuroko

Notes: Believe me or not; it is written in the class (this is what happens, when you are bored in a boring lesson leaded by the even much boring teacher) and I will probably have some mistakes.

* * *

><p>Midorima had bought feather pillows that day. Much to his amusement, they were a big hit; they'd been squished, cuddled, tossed, and thrown about the dorm before he'd even managed to find pillowcases. The jealousy was all consuming.<p>

"These are so soft~" Murasakibara kept saying, squishing a pillow into various shapes.

Kise picked one up and tossed it at Aomine's head. "I think I should get some of these!"

"Mm, definitely." Aomine had decided throwing was too good for Kise and had instead leaped over to him, squashing the pillow into his face, trying to smother him.

"They're excellent for making you be quiet."

"Umph!" He shoved the other boy off and a wrestling match ensued.

"I want one," Kuroko grumbled, completely oblivious to the antics going on around him. He was sprawled across a bed of pillows. Midorima was equally oblivious, though this was due more to Kuroko's shirt riding up to show off a smooth stomach rather than the pleasure of lying in a downy nest. "Can I have one?"

"Go get some yourself," Midorima replied, regretfully nudging the younger boy off the pillows with his foot. He really needed to get them on his bed before they started bursting.

Kuroko whimpered, trying to cling on to the last pillow. "But you have so many. Just one, you won't miss it."

"Sorry!" He moved on to Kise and Aomine, easily snagging the pillow that they were abusing out of the air, ignoring their shouts of annoyance. "I'm taking this, you're going to kill it. Murasakibara, can I have that?"

The tallest, after one last longing look at the feather pillow, tossed it over.

Midorima sighed, rolling his eyes at everyone's theatrics. They were just pillows. What was the big deal anyway?

When he fell into bed that night he understood. This must be what heaven felt like, all dreamy and soft and billowing. Kuroko's reluctance to leave them made complete sense now.

He went to sleep happy and content with life.

-xxx-

Midorima woke not two hours later. Something was wrong, terribly so. He sat up blearily, searching his brain for what it could possibly be. He didn't have to go to the bathroom. His blankets were still on the bed. His pillow hadn't fallen to the floor.

He paused. _His pillows_. Patting around, he found none of them were present. He was lying on a mattress with blankets and sheet, but no pillows were there. Had they all fallen off!? He switched on his light and looked at the floor.

There they all were, piled haphazardly next to his bed. It didn't take a genius to figure out how they'd gotten there, either. In the middle of them, breathing softly, was Kuroko.

It was a testament to how beautiful the younger boy looked when he was sleeping that Midoima's automatic reaction was not to kick him off of his pillows, angrily pile them on the bed, and fall back asleep, but instead was one to wake him up and politely ask him to leave. Staying true to his initial urge Midorima leaned down and poked his shoulder, then gave him a little shake.

"Kuroko. Kuroko, wake up."

Kuroko rolled over and scrubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly, attempting to process the situation. "Huh?" His hair was rumpled attractively, falling over his eyes in a manner that just begged to be tousled with.

Midorima resisted, but barely. "You're sleeping on my pillows."

Kuroko looked around once, twice, three times before flopping his head back. "They're soft," he mumbled. "I like them."

"Yeah, but they're mine." Midorima had swung his legs over the edge of his bed, wondering if he should risk picking the younger boy up. He wasn't wearing an awful lot of clothes, just a tank top and a pair of sweats, and it could end up badly.

"I don't care." Kuroko had a blanket too, Midorima realized as he pulled it up over his head, trying to hide.

"I need to sleep though! I need my pillows!" He was acting _childish_ too now, but it was reasonable. He had no pillows and here was Kuroko, sleeping on them next to his bed and trying to convince him that he didn't need any of them. Or he had been, at least. Right now it looked like he was going back to sleep.

He sat there, looking at the small lump beneath the blanket for a good minute before deciding that trying to make him give up the pillows was useless. "Kuroko. Kuroko. Kuroko." Each repetition of his name was punctuated by a tap of his foot.

"Hm?" It was barely audible through the blanket.

"You can sleep with me tonight then, but I want my pillows." It was a bad idea. A terrible idea, in fact, especially considering that Kise had decided to sleep with Aomine that night. However, Midorima only wanted to sleep, and if this was how it was going to happen, then so be it.

For a while his only response was a general shuffling of body position, then two sleepy eyes appeared above the edge of the quilt. "Really?"

Midorima had to shut his eyes for a second, Kuroko's unassuming cuteness almost too much for him. "Just get up here." Kuroko stood slowly, stretching and torturing Midorima with and perfect view of his hipbones peeking from beneath his tank. "Take the pillows too." He squirreled underneath his comforter then, hoping that if he hid the beneath, the younger boy would just lie on top. It would certainly make life a whole lot easier.

"I don't want to sleep on top of your blanket," Kuroko told him the moment all of the pillows were back in their rightful homes.

Something in Midorima's stomach died a little from dread-filled excitement as he pulled back the blanket enough for Kuroko to get underneath.

He smiled in the low light from the bedside lamp as he slipped into the cave Midorima made, looking incredibly pleased with himself. "Thanks. This is so nice and soft and warm and- mm." He shamelessly snuggled up right next to the green haired teen, burrowing into the pillows. "Can you turn off the light?"

"Can't you? You're closer," Midorima countered. Turning off the light would involve reaching all the way over Kuroko, instigating a lot more contact that he felt would be good right now. He was already going to be living with Kuroko's bewitching scent for the rest of the night; he didn't need something to send him over the edge.

"Fine." He flipped over and turned off the light, swathing them in darkness.

That was a bad move, Midorima realized. It was worse than the full body contact that would have happened had he turned off this light himself. This was spooning. Kuroko had somehow managed to worm himself into a position where his back was pressed, slim and warm, against Midorima's stomach, and it was killing him.

"How am I supposed to sleep now?" This was too, too much.

"What do you mean?" The response was a murmur, drowsy and contented.

Midorima swore inwardly. Had he said that aloud? "My... my arm is falling asleep," he hedged, cringing at his pathetic excuse.

Kuroko chuckled, a low indulgent sound that- accompanied by his closeness- threatened to drive Midorima up a wall. Reaching back, he pulled Midorima's arms around his waist. "There, better?"

Midorima refrained from telling him that it really wasn't better at all and instead closed his eyes, trying to savor the closeness and not feel overwhelmed by emotion. He was so perfect and small in his arms, breathing already slowing to sleep. Midorima dipped his head forward, breathing in his concentrated scent, warm and tinged with sweet musk. If he was candy he'd taste delicious, a rich carmelized chocolate. He'd taste delicious right now too, his subconscious taunted. His throat. His neck. The area behind his ear.

No, no, no. He needed to sleep, badly. Shutting his eyes tightly Midorima forced his breathing to regulate. It didn't matter if he was holding Kuroko in such an intimate matter for the first time; life wasn't going to stop for him. He was still going to have to wake up tomorrow, and doing that on two hours of sleep was not going to be pleasant even if tonight was.

He was just beginning to drift into rich chocolate dreams when Kuroko moved. Closer.

Midorima's eyes snapped open, staring into the darkness where he knew Kuroko's head was. What he trying to kill him? His arms were around the younger boy's waist now, one hand resting on his hipbone, and he was painfully aware of just how perfectly they fit. How well they fit together as a whole, Kuroko's arms slung over his own as if making sure they didn't move.

And then, just as he thought it couldn't possibly get any worse Kuroko shifted and whimpered again. It was quiet and hushed, coming from somewhere deep in his throat.

His fingers clenched, one hand finding Midorima's wrist and gripping it tightly.

"Mm," he breathed, shifting again.

Midorima's breath caught in his throat, his stomach tightening painfully. Was Kuroko... was he... he wasn't...

Kuroko's breathing was shortening even though he was clearly still asleep, each starting as a half-whimper and ending in a small puff of warm air. Midorima was stuck between terrified and intoxicated, not sure if he should wake him up. Would that be better or worse?

"Midorima-k-"

Nothing could be worse than this. Midorima now was afraid, desperately so, that he would do something out of line. Kuroko was not exactly the only one in a precarious position.

"Kuroko." His voice cracked sharply on the name. "Kuroko, wake up. You're... dreaming."

The younger boy twitched suddenly and Midorima realized semi-regretfully that he'd woken up.

"I... was?" His voice was barely a whisper. "Did I... say anything?"

Midorima could feel his face heating up. "Uh, yeah."

He rolled over, burying his face in the crook of the green haired teen's neck. "Oh."

"Mm." What else was there to say? And what sentences could he actually formulate when Kuroko's hips were so dangerously close to his own? None at all, that was what. He felt like a vegetable, completely incapable of coherent thought. He was so close, too close, not close enough, and he couldn't move. His body was frozen in fear and want and need.

Kuroko slowly slid his arms around Midorima. "Are you okay?" _With that. With this. _The words were unspoken, yet were clearly there in the way his nails edged around the hem of Midorima's shirt.

Midorima bit back a moan. Kuroko was definitely not sleeping and doing this, and it was causing him to reevaluate just how much pain and tension one could suffer before spontaneously combusting. "Very," he whispered, embarrassed to find his voice was raspy.

He pressed himself closer, his breath on Midorima's ear making him erupt in goosebumps from head to toe. "I want you to kiss me."

Midorima choked. "You what?" Had he heard him right? Kiss him? He wanted- he said- no, he didn't just. He couldn't have.

Kuroko's hands slipped underneath the hem of Midorima's shirt fully, tracing small circles on the skin of his lower back. "Kiss me." In his voice was patience, confidence, need, and Midorima broke down.

"You want me to kiss you?" He slid his hands up Kuroko's back, smoothing over his neck and into his hair, infinitely more luxurious than any down pillow.

Kuroko hissed, switching from the pads to his fingers to his nails. "Yes."

Midorima did then, very gently touching his lips to Kuroko's, not moving, just feeling.

He died then. At least, it felt like it; his heart stopped completely for a minute, then a huge wave of need and emotion flooding him and restarted it. It thumped painfully, beating out a fast tempo against his ribcage, only increasing as Kuroko moved his hands upwards to trace the contours of Midorima's spine and shoulder blades with smooth, long fingers.

Kuroko was beautiful, Midorima decided. His mouth, yes, but the rest of him as well. His eyes, his cheekbones, his nose, his long, delicate body; he was an exquisite example of a human being. Midorima moved on from his lips to his face, wanting to taste him, needing to release his sudden emotion somehow. Kuroko was his tonight. He could have him and ravish him and show him how much he loved him and how beautiful he was.

Kuroko groaned when Midorima's tongue darted out to taste the little hollow of his throat. "I want, I want..."

Midorima stopped, dropping his hands from the bluenette's hair to the bed, loosening his grip. "What? What do you want?"

Kuroko was unimpressed with this sudden lack of contact. "I said to kiss me and you're not doing it." Giving Midorima a sharp shove so he rolled over onto his back he crawled over him, straddling his stomach.

Midorima thought that this was quite possibly going to be the sight that sent him round the bend. "I was kissing you as well."

"You weren't. You stopped." He bent down close, his hair soft and wild around his face. "This is how you kiss someone."

He wasn't gentle at all, just took what he wanted, claiming Midorima's mouth as his own and stealing his breath away. It was all too good; the lack of control was somehow intoxicating. When he starting moving down further though, nipping at his collarbones, Midorima stopped him. "You're going to leave a mark," he breathed, desperately hoping he was making sense. He couldn't have a mark, someone would see!

Kuroko looked up, eyes lidded and dark in the almost nonexistent lighting. "Good," he said with a sweet smile that contradicted his actions completely.

Midorima's brain died there. He was no longer taking responsibility for his actions, he decided as Kuroko happily continued leaving his mark on his neck.

"It's only fair," he told Kuroko after he'd finished a moment later as he rolled the two of them over, unaware of their legs tangling in the sheets. The younger didn't seem to mind when Midorima nudged his chin up, choosing a particularly smooth spot to nip and mark. "People will know you're _mine_ now too." He didn't know if he was being smart or making sense, but he didn't care. Kuroko was his. He was in his arms, in his bed, all of his own choice. That was enough for Midorima to stake claim to him.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko said, sitting up slightly. "I dreamed about you."

Midorima's heart stuttered, sputtered. He remembered that all too well. "Yeah?"

Kuroko's hands were working around the bottom of his shirt now, pulling it up millimeter by millimeter. "Can I show you what...?"

He was only able to nod assent, then Kuroko was pulling his shirt up and kissing him, him and he was on fire again. It was terrible, the amount of need he was able to feel. Kuroko was nowhere near where he wanted him to be, but all he could do was wait. And hope.

"You were kissing me," Kuroko breathed. "Touching me." His fingers slid over Midorima's waist, around his lower back as he spoke. He was resting on the hem of Midorima's sweats, nudging them lower. "Waiting. I wanted you."

Midorima was clutching the bed sheets, eyes wide at what coming out of Kuroko's innocent mouth. If this was where he thought it was going... if Kuroko was going to... he wanted him to. Oh, did he want him.

He stopped then, fingers hovering.

"And... then what?" Midorima could hardly get the words out.

He cocked his head to the side. "Then you woke me up."

Midorima had never been suicidal, but he wanted to shoot himself right now for ever having woken Kuroko up. "Oh." Why? Why now?

Kuroko smiled slowly, pleased with himself and with Midorima's obvious and desperate want. "But you were going to do this." He casually slipped down Midorima's pants, then his gray plaid boxers, and gave him exactly what he wanted.

The room was silent but for Midorima's labored breathing, spiking and slowing. His eyes were glued to Kuroko, his hands in a down pillow so tightly that his nails were still making crescents in his palms through the fabric. He was so close to flying, his eyelids red-hot, love and want pulsing through him like wildfire. And then he was, and Kuroko waited until he was down to earth again to lie next to him on the bed, utterly contented with his teammate and his evening.

"Thank you," Midorima said when he was finally able to speak again. "Kuroko. Kuroko." He was breathing out his name wanting to say it over and over, still overwhelmed with emotion.

Kuroko curled into him, lips curving into a smile against Midorima's neck and shamelessly pressing himself against Midorima's leg. "Don't go to sleep yet. That was just to teach you what to do." He patted Midorima's chest happily, obviously not tired in the least. "Okay, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima couldn't help but oblige.


End file.
